


teenagers

by iopeneditbeforechristmas



Series: welcome home [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast Club AU, F/M, Fluff, bodhi is a cinnamon roll, cassian is the edgiest teenager in the galaxy you can fight me on this, i cant believe theres barely any angst in this, i mean jyns internal monologue is always going to be angsty but still, jyn just wants to get out of here sane, next time therell be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iopeneditbeforechristmas/pseuds/iopeneditbeforechristmas
Summary: Jyn grins. Her heart beats a little too fast when Cassian grins back. Adrenalin’s pumping through her and it is so annoying, because she was never supposed to care this much about any sort of rebellious shit or stupid pretty emo boys. She hates that she thinks he’s pretty, but he has nice eyes and he’s only smiled like twice since they met - though that’s still more than her - but it looks so lovely when he does.It’s in that moment that Jyn realises she’s screwed whatever happens, because she doubts this...this whatever it is will just go away nicely.“Fuck it,” she says under her breath. “Let’s go.”In which Krennic abuses his power to facilitate stalking, Jyn is so done with everybody's bullshit and several teenagers decide to fuck some shit up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know how it happens. you start to write a cute 1k story about how jyn hates emos and then it's almost 5k and you've cut out almost half of what you wanted to write. (there'll be a part two, it's ok). basically this entire thing came about because i realised that teenage cassian andor would listen to mcr and green day and scream angrily about how everything infringes on his rights and what i'm saying is he'd be wonderfully edgy before he got too jaded to care. and jyn has obviously always hated those kinds of people because she thinks they're over-dramatic and there's other stuff to worry about, like why her guerrilla surrogate father has abandoned her. and i just needed an excuse to write this, so breakfast club au it is. 
> 
> warning: stuff about shapes of molecules and hacking security cameras comes up later. i've forgotten everything to do with chemistry over christmas and i don't know anything about hacking, so please indulge my artistic licence. i've also only seen about half an hour of the breakfast club.

When her father pulls up in front of the school, a squat building made of dull grey concrete, Jyn thinks she might stab someone. Despite her extensive juvenile record, she’s never actually committed murder, but right now, with murky clouds swimming through the hot, soupy sky, sentenced to an entire day in  _ school,  _ Jyn isn’t sure she’d be able to resist the temptation. If she was presented with a weapon and someone sufficiently annoying. At least the prospect of being jumped in juvie would be more interesting than algebra. 

“Be good,” Galen Erso says, giving Jyn one of his patented Father Looks. It’s all hope and disappointment and love mixed in with the kind of stern glare only her her father can give and Jyn hates it. 

“Yeah,” she mutters. “Sure.”

“I mean it,” says Galen, tone brooking no argument. “This is the second fight you’ve been in this term.”

“Yeah, I know that,  _ thanks _ .”

“Jyn.”

“ _ Fine _ . I’ll be good.”

“That’s all I ask.” Galen says, giving Jyn a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smiling warmly. Jyn feels herself squirm. She knows she’s disappointing him. He’s too good to say it, too good to be anything except disgustingly encouraging and keep believing in her despite everything, but she’s back to her last chance - Jyn’s had so many last chances in her life she sometimes wonder what it’s like to have a first one - and both she and her father are beginning to get just the tiniest bit frustrated.

She tried, she really did. And honestly, everyone knows that you only get full-day detention after the third offense, so this isn’t even her fault, not exactly. (But Jyn’s never going to admit to her dad exactly why he had to drag her up to school at seven on a Saturday morning). And she genuinely  went into this school resolved to keep her head down, not to look up, to get through and just  _ survive  _ until she can get to uni. 

Jyn’s never been known for her patience, however, and when that Hux kid sneered at her for the scruffy clothes her dad worked his ass off to buy for her, she snapped. The damage wasn’t as bad as it looked and she genuinely didn’t mean to break his nose - he moved at exactly the wrong moment so her right hook caught him there instead of on the jaw - and it’s hardly Jyn’s fault he’s a fucking weed - but the guidance counsellor just sighed pretentiously and sent her on to Director Krennic, who looked at her with that intensely creepy fanatical look and told her just how disappointed he was. 

Bullshit. Krennic was anything but disappointed at the chance he might get to stare weirdly at Jyn’s dad again. 

Jyn tells Galen he doesn’t need to sign her in or anything, resolving just to weather Krennic’s storm when it comes, and flees. She shudders when she walks through the double doors. School’s eerie as shit anyway, but it feels wrong to be there on a Saturday morning. Jyn should be doing other things, like pretending to her dad that she’s done her homework and mooching around town like the kind of teenager old people are scared of. 

Director Krennic’s waiting for her outside the sports hall, sneering. The brief look of disappointment that flashes over his face when he notices Galen isn’t with Jyn makes everything worth it. Sort of. Jyn still wishes she wasn’t here, but it’s a definite positive.

“I thought I told you I wanted to speak to your father,” Krennic snaps. Jyn smiles at him, eyebrows raised and lips slightly puckered in the perfect picture of innocence. 

“You did,” she says sweetly. “But my counsellor tells me it’s bad to facilitate stalking.”

Krennic looks like he’s about to hit her, for a second, and Jyn tenses on reflex. He brings his hand to his face instead, fiddling with his lip and grumbling, and Jyn wonders how it’s possible for such a child to end up headmaster of a school. She shrugs and swans into the sports hall, planning on nabbing the seat by the radiator. 

It’s taken. 

There’s a boy lounging there with his feet on the desk, chatting to another boy sitting beside him. Well, chatting’s the wrong word. His facial expression barely changes the entire time he exchanges one word answers with his friend; it’s honestly impressive. His feet are clad in black Doc Martens, there’s a scuffed leather jacket slung over the back of his chair, and he’s wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. All in all, he’s exactly the kind of pretentious, fake-edgy shit Jyn hates.

Jyn decides she hates him especially, just because. 

And his friend, who’s weirdly tall. Jyn hates tall people. There’s an odd silver streak in his dark hair, but otherwise he’s dressed entirely more appropriately than Emo Kid, in a dark t-shirt and jeans. Appropriate for what Jyn doesn’t know and doesn’t care; My Chemical Romance t-shirts are inappropriate for everything. 

Jyn marches over to a desk on the opposite side of the room and plonks herself into the chair, not even bothering to glare at Emo and his friend. She’s just settled down into comfortably despising them and everything they stand for when Krennic has to ruin  _ everything.  _

“Mr Andor!” he barks, barging into the sports hall. “Did I not explicitly warn you that any sort of that...paraphernalia was expressly prohibited on school grounds!” 

Emo Kid shrugs. “Probably,” he says eventually, in a diplomatic, even tone tinged with an accent Jyn thinks might be Mexican. “But I didn’t listen.”

Krennic gives Emo Kid the biggest glare he’s ever given anyone except Jyn, who groans. She’d never exactly describe herself as principled or anything - she’s too much of a survivalist for that - but she’s always believed pretty strongly in the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If there’s someone Krennic hates as much as her, ordinarily Jyn would be jumping out of her seat to bitch with them. 

Not to befriend them, because she doesn’t do well with the whole friend scene, but they could totally bitch about people. That’s pretty much the maximum amount of social contact Jyn lets herself have. 

But now there’s Emo Kid, and Jyn - and this is so not a principle thing - hates him just because he looks like a dick. Except Krennic clearly despises him - though she has to ask herself, who wouldn’t? - and that’s a prime bitching partner lost. He definitely looks like he’d make a good bitching partner. 

“She doesn’t like you,” Emo Kid’s friend says matter-of-factly. Jyn’s head flies up, because as far as she knows she’s the only girl in the whole room. 

“ _ Kaytu _ ,” Emo Kid hisses. 

“What?” Kaytu says. “I’m only stating the obvious.”

“Well you can stop doing that, then,  _ thanks. _ ”

“Why don’t you like him?” says Kaytu, turning to Jyn. She feels herself flush red despite herself - she’s never been good at being the centre of attention. Emo Kid groans. 

Jyn shrugs. “He looks like a dick.” 

“Fair enough,” says Emo Kid. “I’m Cassian Andor, by the way.”

Jyn scowls. “Did you miss the part where I don’t like you?”

“Well I don’t like you, so we’re even. You can at least tell me your name.”

“Jyn Erso.”

Jyn tries to turn back to the book she brought with her -  _ The Hobbit,  _ not because she’s okay with escapism but because she likes dragons - but there’s a cough behind her and she can’t help turning around. 

The bundle of hair and clothes sitting two seats behind her is so insignificant Jyn’s eyes must have just completely slid over it when she arrives. Turns out it’s a boy around Jyn’s age - and Cassian’s, she guesses - with dark hair and weird glasses. He might be in her English class, but that’s the most she thinks she’s ever seen him. (Cassian’s in some of her classes, and so’s Kaytu, but Jyn decides to ignore that, just like she decides to ignore them).

“Uh,” the boy says with all eyes in the room fixed suddenly on him. “Hi? I’m Bodhi.”

“Great,” Jyn says, turning back to her book. Bilbo’s just met Beorn for the first time; she likes that bit. Being able to concentrate on it would be nice. 

There’s silence in the room for a while, blessed, beautiful silence, until Kaytu decides to ruin everything. “You’re kind of a nerd, aren’t you?” he asks Bodhi. “Why are you here?”

Bodhi eyes him warily. “Third offense, same as you.”

“It’s not Jyn’s third offense,” Kaytu points out. 

“How the fuck do you know it’s not my third?”

“You’ve only been in two fights so far. I’m observant and you keep your head down. Until you decide to break people’s noses, that is.”

Jyn shrugs and turns back to her book. “Fair enough.” She’s about as interested in a proper fight as she is in conversation; which is to say, not much. 

Unless it’s with Krennic. She’d deck him any day.

“So why are you here?” Cassian asks. 

“I bunked off school for the third time,” says Bodhi. Cassian nods approvingly, like this is something he does every day and he’s proud of Bodhi for his induction into the Edgy Rebels Commando Unit. Jyn rolls her eyes. People who have the luxury of rebelling piss her off. 

She turns back to her book and pretends none of these assholes exist. 

Two hours later and she’s bored. The book lies forgotten in her bag, along with the remnants of about a million different lunches from years gone by - no one ever said she was tidy. 

Jyn brought work, but she hates maths. Instead she tries to amuse herself by imagining all the ways she can get Krennic fired. Unfortunately she doesn’t have any evidence that the stalking’s actually happening - her dad refuses to admit that it’s a problem and if Krennic wanted to he could easily fabricate a legitimate reason she’s in detention. If she wants to get rid of him it’s going to have to be via something dastardly sneaky. 

She risks a sideways glance at Cassian and Kaytu, who are having some kind of argument that’s very heated and probably very boring. Jyn’s good at reading people - it’s a skill she picked up by experience, when her dad was gone and Saw Gerrera couldn’t give less of a shit where she went - and so she can tell exactly why Cassian would probably be a good person to ask about this. 

Jyn’s extremely annoyed that she just thought that, but he’s probably the edgiest fucking shit she’s ever met and if he’s a self-styled rebel he must have some idea how to get a principal fired. Kaytu seems less like he’d be in it for the principles of the thing and more like he’d just follow Cassian around wherever, but Jyn knows he’s smart and therefore useful. 

“Hey,” she says nonchalantly to the room at last. “Hypothetically, if a person wanted to get Krennic fired, how would they go about doing that?”

Kaytu shrugs. “Find something compromising.”

“I’ve got loads of  _ compromising, _ ” Jyn huffs. “I just can’t use it.”

“Why not?” says Cassian, tilting his head. He’s got a weirdly soft voice, for someone so angrily alternative. Jyn hates herself for noticing that. 

“No proof,” she says. 

“Then get proof,” says Bodhi. “Can’t be that hard, right?”

“I really do not understand how someone so conformist can be so gung-ho about getting people fired,” Kaytu sniffs. 

Bodhi shrugs. He looks nervous. 

“Don’t press him, Kaytu,” says Cassian. Turning to Jyn he adds, “What do you have on Krennic?”

“He’s stalking my dad.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m here. I’ve only been in two fights but he wanted to get a chance to speak to my dad.”

“Well isn’t that what we need?” Kaytu says. “At the very least it’s distinctly unprofessional. And he’s not very popular among the members of the Board.”

“How d’you know that?” says Bodhi, jaw dropping. 

“My parents used to be members. They complain a lot and I am very good at listening quietly.”

“It’d be enough if we could prove it,” Cassian mutters. “But that’s all we need! He has to have something lying about his office that can prove it.”

“So what?” snaps Jyn. She hates stupid rebellious shit like this. She just wants to get Krennic fired, not make some kind of statement. “We just march into his office and ask to see it?”

“No, we need a plan.”

“No shit, Emo Sherlock.”

“Did you just call me Emo Sherlock?”

“Yes, but I take it back. You are nowhere near tall enough.”

“I’m sorry,  _ I’m  _ not tall enough?”

“At least I can accept it.”

“No one ever said I couldn’t accept it, you brought it up and I pointed out that you’re shorter than me.”

“But I don’t act like Sherlock!”

“Neither do I,  _ you  _ brought that up as well.” 

Cassian’s voice remains disgustingly calm throughout the whole thing. He’s tense, obviously, and riled up, but when he’s arguing he’s  _ logical,  _ and  _ has a point,  _ and Jyn, who usually just snaps at people until they give up, decides she really, really fucking hates him. 

“Uh, guys?” whispers Bodhi. “Maybe you should stop arguing because you’re getting, you know, kind of loud and Krennic-”

Bodhi’s right. Jyn swears under her breath as the devil himself marches through the double doors, eyebrow twitching. 

“What is going on here?” he hisses, pale eyes taking in each and every one of their incredibly guilty faces. Well, Bodhi’s incredibly guilty face. Kaytu doesn’t seem to know what expression is, Jyn mastered the art of looking innocent years ago, and Cassian just looks grumpy. Besides, Bodhi always looks guilty about something anyway. 

“We were - talking -” Kaytu ventures. “About scie-”

“We were debating the best way to find out the shape of a molecule,” Cassian says smoothly, glaring at Kaytu. 

Krennic raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s true,” Jyn supplies. “Cassian said the best way was just to look at the valency, but I think that obviously the first thing you should do is to look at how many lone pairs there are-”

“I still think you should look at the amount of bonded pairs first,” Bodhi says. 

“Clearly the amount of bonded pairs is the most important,” snaps Krennic. Jyn winces. She should have remembered that Krennic’s a fucking science nerd. “I’m surprised at you, Mr Andor. Despite your inability to follow any sort of classroom rule without protesting that it infringes on your rights, I always thought you were at least more than an idiot.”

With that he sweeps out of the sports hall, ridiculous white coat flapping behind him. Cassian gives him the middle finger as he leaves, then turns to glare at Jyn. “I’m in his science class!” he snaps. “You could at least have not made me look like a complete idiot!”

“It wasn’t hard,” Jyn snarls. “You did so much of the work already.”

“And you!” Cassian turns to Kaytu. “Never try to lie again!”

“He has a point there,” says Jyn. “You’re crap at lying.”

Cassian and Kaytu squabble quietly for a while, leaving Jyn to try and count the ceiling tiles in an attempt to stave off boredom. She manages for about three minutes, before the unwelcome realisation hits her that she is stuck with these people for the whole day. It’s not even lunchtime. It’s barely break-time. Hating them is only going to hurt her later, and if there’s one thing Jyn’s good at, it’s self-preservation. 

“Okay,” she says to the room at large. “I’m  bored. Let’s play a question game or something.”

A minute passes before Cassian has to open his stupid perfectly-proportioned mouth. “Seriously? A question game? What are you, fi-” he breaks off when Jyn glares at him. They have some kind of silent conversation through looks - or at least, Cassian seems to think they do, because Jyn has no idea what the fuck they’re supposed to be saying - before he acquiesces. “Ok, great, questions. What do we do?”

“I believe,” says Kaytu. “That we ask each other interesting questions in an attempt to get to know each other better.”

“Wow, you’re a real genius, thanks K.”

“You’re welcome, Cassian.”

“Okay!” Jyn says, before they can start bickering again. “Someone ask me a question. We’ll go in a circle.”

“What’s your favourite colour?” asks Bodhi. She raises an eyebrow.

“Really, Bodhi? Fine, it’s red. Kaytu, have you ever been arrested?”

“No. I have never been foolish enough to get caught. Bodhi-”

Jyn sighs. “No, Kaytu, you ask Cassian a question.”

“But I already know Cassian. I don’t need to ask him stupid questions.”

“It’s ok, Bodhi can ask me a question.”

“But then I’ve asked two people something and Kaytu hasn’t given anyone a question!”

“I’m sure I’ll survive without this thrilling chance to interrogate somebody I already know.”

“Come on, K, don’t be depressing, play the game.”

“Says Emo Sherlock. Aren’t you all about being depressing?”

“Just because I’m wearing an MCR t-shirt doesn’t mean I’m emo.”

“It kinda does actually. Sorry, Cassian.”

“Really, Bodhi? You too?”

“Shut up!” Jyn snaps. “Fine, Kaytu, ask Bodhi a question.”

“Why do you wear those ridiculous glasses?”

“Because I need them to see, obviously.”

The questions they ask are inane and ridiculous and mostly uninteresting, but Jyn finds that she doesn’t care. She’s glad to know that Cassian’s favourite Star Wars character is Jabba the Hutt, or that Kaytu is actually American despite the accent, or that Bodhi grew up in the same town she spent a few months in with Saw. It’s annoying how much she cares, and even more infuriating that gradually, even the annoyance fades. 

“I can’t believe Krennic’s actually in love with your dad,” Bodhi laughs. “It’s just - that’s just too weird, man.”

“ _ He’s _ weird,” mutters Jyn. “You should’ve seen his face when I arrived here on my own.”

“No wonder he hates you,” says Cassian. “You’re getting in the way of his sordid affair with your dad.”

“Please, never speak about Krennic and my father in that way again.”

“Hey!” Bodhi says suddenly. “I have a plan, I think!”

“A plan for what?”

“You guys need to get into Krennic’s office, right? So you need him to not be there. Well, if me and Kaytu make a distraction and then tell him you’ve gone in a completely different direction, then you and Cassian can sneak into Krennic’s office and get whatever it is you need.”

“Won’t there be security cameras?” Jyn wonders. “They’ll see us going in. It doesn’t work unless we find a legit way to say we got the stuff.”

“I can hack the cameras,”  says Kaytu. “I know where the office is, my parents showed me once.”

“Your parents seem very irresponsible.”

“They are,” Cassian agrees. “So here’s what we do. Bodhi makes a distraction to get Krennic out of his office and make sure he stays away. K goes to the security cameras, while me and Jyn get something to prove Krennic should go. Then when people ask where we got it, we say that he mixed it in with my phsyics homework when he gave it back to me. I didn’t look at it until now which is why we’re only just handing it in.”

“Wow,” Jyn says. She hates that she’s impressed, but it’s a good plan. “Guess Emo Sherlock isn’t an entirely inaccurate nickname after all.”

Cassian grins at her, and it’s such a nice smile that she feels slightly breathless.  _ Shit,  _ she thinks,  _ shit Jyn, keep it together, you’re not here for weird emo relationships.  _ But Cassian is looking so enthusiastic about this - probably the first real rebellion he’s ever actually been involved in - that Jyn can’t help smiling back. 

They don’t talk much as they sneak through an endless maze of identical corridors. Jyn still gets lost sometimes, for all she’d never admit it, so she’s content to follow Cassian and keep a lookout behind them. They’ve ended up at the science labs when she hears something. 

“Shit,” she mutters, grabbing Cassian and pulling him into the nearest lab. Jyn’s heart is pounding - she’s not scared of Krennic, but if her dad finds out she’ll be grounded for at least a month - and Cassian is breathing rather fast.

“What’s the matter?” she pants. “Scared of a little rebellion?”

“Scared of getting expelled,” he mutters. 

“What, your mum’s going to kill you or something?”

“Or something,” Cassian says, staring at the wall. There’s something in his eyes that Jyn recognises, something hard and sharp that makes her think maybe the whole rebellious attitude is slightly justified. Only slightly.  _ Nothing  _ justifies the MCR t-shirt. 

Jyn’s shaken out of her reverie by footsteps approaching them. She peers through the grimy window set into the lab door and sees Krennic, scowling and heading straight towards them. Too late they realise that they’re in his lab, and this time it’s Cassian who drags Jyn away towards the cupboard, bundling them both inside. 

Once ensconced in the safe, strangely dust-free environment that is Krennic’s cupboard, Jyn realises three things. One, Cassian’s arms are still around her waist. Two, their faces are much too close for comfort. Three, Jyn’s heart is doing the strange, fluttering thing she has in recent years come to hate with a fiery passion. Entanglements are dangerous, because when Saw decides to up and leave, or more recently, her father is dragged off to a different research facility, they only make leaving harder. 

And then there’s the inevitable disappointment when the other person decides to leave anyway. God, Jyn leads a depressing life. 

Cassian and Jyn appear to realise the same things at the same time and both pull away abruptly. They stalk as quietly as possible to different ends of the cupboard, wincing every time they hear Krennic sweep past them on the other side and trying resolutely not to look at each other. 

Finally, they hear the door open and shut, Krennic’s footsteps dying away slowly. As much as she can tell from his footsteps, Jyn thinks he sounds angry. 

“This cupboard is way too small,” Cassian mutters. Jyn huffs a laugh. 

“This is probably one of the first times we’ve agreed,” she realises. “That’s a little depressing.”

Cassian shrugs. “I thought you said you didn’t like me.”

“And you said the same about me, yet here we are, crouched in Director Krennic’s cupboard on our way to stick it to the man.”

“Something tells me you’re not a fan of that.”

“Not a fan of what?”

“You know. Rebellion, activism, social justice.”

It’s Jyn’s turn to shrug now. “Never really had the luxury of caring.” 

For one dreadful minute Jyn is convinced Cassian’s going to deliver some awfully trite line about how there’s always room to care, etc and so forth, but he just says, “Fair enough.” Jyn blinks, surprised, but pleasantly so. 

Cassian’s phone buzzes. “That was K,” he whispers. “I think we’re good to go.”

Jyn grins. Her heart beats a little too fast when Cassian grins back. Adrenalin’s pumping through her and it is so  _ annoying,  _ because she was never supposed to care this much about any sort of rebellious shit or stupid pretty emo boys. She hates that she thinks he’s pretty, but he has nice eyes and he’s only smiled like twice since they met - though that’s still more than her - but it looks so lovely when he does. 

It’s in that moment that Jyn realises she’s screwed whatever happens, because she doubts this...this whatever it is will just go away nicely. 

“Fuck it,” she says under her breath. “Let’s go.”

They sneak out of the cupboard and back onto the corridor, making their way to Krennic’s office without incident. 

“This is it, then,” Cassian says. Jyn’s mad at herself for ascribing meaning to any of this, but she’s been angry for so long that it feels good to let it out at  _ someone.  _ Even if that someone is just her dad’s smug stalker and she’s doing it with the kind of emo piece of shit she usually detests. 

“Yep,” says Jyn. “Come on.”

She pushes her way into Krennic’s office, casting around for something to prove that he’s a slimy dick. Eventually they find emails to somebody about how great it is that Galen Erso’s daughter is studying here now, and what a brilliant opportunity it is to explain to Galen that he didn’t mean to accidentally orchestrate the death of Galen’s wife or anything, it just sort of happened. 

Or words to that effect, anyway. 

Jyn prints them out while Cassian keeps watch, and then they leg it, running full-pelt towards the sports hall. When they find Krennic standing by Jyn’s desk, Bodhi looking at them sheepishly, Kaytu impassive, they realise that maybe they didn’t really think this through. 

It could have ended worse. Galen isn’t that mad when he realises what Jyn was trying to do, and Krennic gets fired after all. Jyn, Cassian, Kaytu and Bodhi get full-day detention every Saturday for a term, but Mr  Î mwe tells her well done after their next Civics class and Mr Malbus even fistbumps her when they’re packing up after PE. 

Besides, Jyn doesn’t think she could bring herself to actually spend time with Cassian outside detention, because she has a reputation to keep up, but she’s now got a handy excuse to ask him as many inane questions as she wants. When he suggests going somewhere after school - on what is totally not a date, but her dad seems to think so - she even says yes. 

So despite everything, Jyn ends the term without the desire to commit first degree murder. In anyone’s eyes, especially the guidance counsellor’s, that has to count as a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> please come yell at me about rogue one on [tumblr](http://tentacleauxiliatricks.tumblr.com/)! there is so much character stuff i want to talk about specifically pertaining to this au and also everything rogue one.


End file.
